Queen Bella
by The LIfe of Me- TLM
Summary: Edward and Bella are step siblings... Bella was living with her mom now she is back in Forks and going to show Edward who really runs Forks but will living in the same house help Edward melt her heart of ice and will she realize it before it's too late?
1. I'm home

"You're sending me to live with him?" exasperated by the idea that she even thought this was a good idea.

"Honey me and Phil just got married and you know we need to settle down and with his career just taking off we need to move around a lot," Renee, my mom, said but the truth was that she and her husband needed honeymooning time.

"So you are dumping me so that you could go fuck your new husband," I said getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Isabella Marie Swan don't you dare talk that way," my mom chastised me. I mumbled an apology and she continued, "Listen... you haven't spend that much time with your dad and this might be a good thing."

"Mom, I'll go don't try to make it sound better than it is we all know that this isn't a good thing for me and I'll do it just because I love you and don't want to hear moaning in the middle of the night for the next month."

"Because you said you'll go I won't chastise you on that comment about moaning but you may never know you might actually enjoy yourself."

"No chance of that mom, but I will try to be on good terms with Char—I mean dad and his new wife and kids," at the last word I shuddered. I remember these kids well enough they were twins both my age one of them was a very energetic girl with spiky inky-black hair named Alice and then there was thee insanely gorgeous stuck up high and mighty Edward. I never really got to talk to them because let's just say shit was happening at that time and bonding with my new sibling or even my new mom Esme wasn't on my top priority list.

Great now I am going to attend Forks High School. It's a good thing I am popular there. Last I heard Edward thinks he runs the school wait till he sees what happens when the queen comes back.

"DAAAD," I yelled as I entered the house. I wasn't suppose to come home until tomorrow, but let's just say Renee and Charlie decided to start homey mooning without waiting for me to move out so I decided to get out of there as soon as possible. All my stuff was suppose to be shipped here a couple days ago anyways so it didn't matter plus I had an extra house key and all I needed was for a taxi to drop me off at the house so it wasn't really a bother.

"Bella bella is that you honey," I heard my dad shout back and he came into view, "hey hon how are you thought you weren't suppose to be coming home until tomorrow." Home such a subjective word but I didn't think it would be that appropriate for me to start the bitchy attitude yet.

"Yea um.... just couldn't wait to see you," I lied. I looked at my dad I had to admit Esme was good for my father I mean she turned this sad middle-aged man into a man that look like he had some personality again the man my dad was before Renee left him. Ever since Esme came into his life he had some exceptionally good luck. He started to making some really good money doing god knows what he tried to explain it to me but to try to understand how the police force works never really sparked my imagination. "So dad where is Esme and Arieel and Edwin."

"Alice and Edward honey," my dad corrected like I really cared so I just nodded in agreement, "Alice and Edward are upstairs and Esme is over at the Sanchez now but you should go greet Edward and Alice." I nodded my head again.

My dad started moving for his jacket, "Aren't you staying dad?" I asked slightly hurt that he would just walk out right now. Hell his long lost daughter basically just walked in. Okay drastic I know but it is still about the same.

"Um... I kind of wanted to make dinner but you know it kind of blew up you know me and cooking and so I'm going to go pick up food I'll be back in an hour or so." I nodded my head... God I was starting to feel like a bobble head. My dad walked out and I realized that I didn't know this house... well I knew it I had a spare key and I had been in it but I had slept in the guest room the last time because well I didn't know that I even had a room so guest room here I come. This sucks I mean I am basically more his daughter than THEY are and I am sleeping in the guest bedroom. I walked up the stairs and went left to where I slept the last time as I walked down the corridor a door slammed right into my face. Great just what I need I dropped on my but and held my forehead. It throbbed no doubt that would leave bump then I heard the voice, "O shit sorry bout that." He looked at me on the ground and said, "Oh nevermind not really that sorry." I smiled up at him in my most sarcastic voice, "no harm no foul." I glared at him and him at me. I knew why he was this way he was warned that I was back and he didn't like it. He didn't like that he had to share his house and dominium however I wanted him to say it to my face so I continued, "what's your problem anyway what's got you so uptight."

"I don't' like you," was his oh so smart aswer.

"Yea well why?"

"Because your you your just storm in and think that you can take over that you are all precious just because you are Charlie's long lost daughter I mean you didn't even stay for the damn wedding and you come in here like all this belong to you." I winced at the memory of why I skipped out on the wedding and put it at the back of my mind.

"So what you want me to do go back?" I said

"Yea that would be wonderful," he answered

"Well guess what just avoid me at all cost and everything will be all right. Especially at school I don't need you and your status to mess up my well earned one."

I inwardly snorted at his comment he didn't know that I run Forks and that includes the high school. He didn't know who the hell he was dealing with but come tomorrow morning he was about to find out.

I walked to the guest room and looked in. It was.... only word to describe it was white. Everything was white it was almost like an asylum looking like where they lock down people who are mentally challenged. I went to sit on the white comforter spread over the bed and prepared myself for my life here. Like I said I runt his town when I left I let go of the reigns when to California and just lay back and not control anything I was good being a loner but Edward thinks that he is above me that just won't work.

Then I heard a knock on the door and yelled, "Come in." In stepped a girl with inky black hair petite body sharp features and white skin from the look of it she was obviously related to Edward they both had the stunning beauty. Good genes.

"Hey I'm Alice," she said basically jumping up and down and came over to give me a hug. Great I had a hypo messed up step sister who like to give hugs

"Bella," I answered

"Yea I know um... if you don't mind me asking what are you doing in here?" she asked with a slightly confused look on her face

"Um... this is my room" it came out more like a question.

"Ahh... I guess if you want it to be your room your dad had one set up for you with your own bathroom and everything," she said I could sense some envy in her tone I could guess that she probably had to share her bathroom with that monstrosity of a brother. However I was much too shock my dad would so something like that for me that I just was kind of in shock so I think Alice started getting concerned and started to wave a hand over my eyes. I snapped out of it.

"Sorry about that um... where is it." Alice started smiling and pulled at my hand and we went back and the room she showed me couldn't be my room it was the room Edward was in the one where he hit my head with the door. What the hell was he doing in my room!

I opened the door and looked in and all my issues with Edward and my mom were gone I took it all in it is perfect, the colours on the wall was spectacular it was a mixture of reds, dark purple and even black. The bead spread was a deep red and so were the pillowcases. There was a black mat on the ground and so dark wood desk, chair and even an entertainment centre with a flat damn screen television and DVDs as well as a stereo system it was awesome I don't really like gift but this was just perfect.

"Do you like it," I heard Alice squeal beside me.

"Are you fucking kidding I love it. It is perfect. It is Oh my God wonderful, " I said truthfully as I basically jumped up and down.

"I am so glad you like it," she answered

"Who designed it?" I was really curious cause there was no way my dad could ever do anything like this

"Well me and Esme did the planning and designing except the entertainment centre that was all Edward," she answered me in a 'whatever' type of voice.

"Edward did part of this," I said not even trying to feign my sock

"Well yea he was really into you coming and everything," her features were looking at me in a confused manner like if I said something that was impossible to believe, "I know he can be an ass at times and most of the time I steer clear of him but sometimes he can be alright... So... you like paramore"

"Daww definitely who doesn't?"

"Yea caz I got like all their CDs."

"Alice I think this is a start of a good friendship."

She smiled at me and said, "Ditto."

I hung out with Alice for the rest of the evening and when it was finally time for dinner Edward didn't show Esme tried to ring his cell a couple times but nothing at all. He didn't answer God this Edward kid is so weird it made me feel almost sorry I would be taking his place tomorrow ALMOST.


	2. Guess it wasn't a secret

**Ok I know I know I hadn't post a chapter in the longest forgive me? PLEASE!!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next day I woke up to Alice eccentric attitude being directed at my sleepy body.

"Wakey Wakey Bella time to get up you got to look good for the first day of school especially since your queen." Now that woke me up.

"Whatta talking about Alice," making my voice sound like Garry Coleman (Arnold) from different Strokes

"Geez Bella I'm eccentric not thick I know you're the Bella that everyone has been waiting for its only been going around for the past month," she said in a daw tone as she picked through my closet. So my move back was anticipated I felt good about that I was missed and they knew who I am and my reputation I felt better than good I felt awesome. I went into my bathroom and wiped my face and brushed my teeth. I came out and had clothes hurdled at me. It was a purple tunic with black skinny jeans and my converse. I had to admit kid has good taste.

"I'll be downstairs Bells I think everyone is waiting for us to all be together for our back to school breakfast," she said as she walked out

Back to school breakfast what the hell happened to my dad? He is there for a back to school breakfast is he partly mad he never ever been there for any of my first days especially not with breakfast. I pulled on my clothes and went downstairs and it was like a picture from a one of those creepy magazines saying _PERFECT FAMILY. _They had the mother and father and the two kids one a boy and girl all laughing and enjoying breakfast. It was too hard for me to watch my dad was here for this family but not there for his first one. At the same time Edward looked up and saw me his face turned from a relax laughing face to a grimace and shoot daggers at me. I was queen of Forks but I wasn't heartless. I went straight for the door and there waiting for me was Jacob. I squealed all my hatred towards my father gone all replaced with happiness for seeing Jake. He was leaning against the passenger door. I ran and hugged him.

"Bella.... o my god I missed you so much,"

"You too.... hey not that I am not happy to see you but why are you here don't you go to school at the reservation."

"Yea but come on I haven't seen my Bella like forever a class or two is so worth seeing you."

That was one of the few things I liked about Jake he could make you feel so special and it wasn't like he was trying to flirt with you he was just like that I guess you could say. He was my right hand-man, brother and my best friend. If I had feelings for him I would so date him but we unfortunately just weren't meant to be in that area so we settled for what we have.

"So your carriage await princess."

"Queen..." I said smiling

"Hmm... so you came up with a new title"

"I thought it was suiting"

"That it is." We laughed as we went to school... well I went to school

What's going with Edward or my dad in that case I really don't care I was here with my best friend going back to my kingdom and was Queen again. Bella was now officially back.

**Ok I know this was not the PERFECT chapter and that there was no action but I am trying to set the story and get my head on straight but I promise that another chapter will be up soon I have nothing to do anyway so i might as well write. More drama next chapter I promise. **


	3. What's new

**The third chapter is up read and review please and thanks so much for those who review you make me want to continue so the more your review the faster chapters come up. Tell other people about this story if you like it the more the merrier.**

**Oh by the way this story was finish my Saturday but i couldn't post cause fanfic was giving trouble signing me in.**

I said bye to Jacob and wished him luck getting to school on time. The reservation wasn't far away but it wasn't exactly close. I got out of Jacob's car and entered into my haven. Well haven is a strong word. Forks High School was presented in front of me everything looked the same, sure the paint was different, but it was my home. As I walked out of the car it was like I was a movie star and I would not have it any other way. Every eye in the parking lot turned to look at me. There were whistles from guys in the corner I didn't even turn to look who it was. I saw my group and they waved me down. My group was Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. They were my best friends and they were also popular and ruled the school. Rosalie took over as head when I left. I went over to them, but they seem to have seen me first. The last thing I remember is being hurdled by Emmett.

"BELLA!!!!! OMG your back," Emmett said sounding overexcited. He always uses IM in the real word when he was excited and didn't want to use the full words.

"Yea Em I'm back but if you don't let go soon I think I'll be gone and go visit the big guy up there for a while if you know what I mean." I said trying to grasp for air.

Emmett thankfully put me down, "Sorry Bells," looking like a child who just got his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"No prob Emmett,"

"Oh come on Bells you know you wouldn't make it to heaven you might visit the big guy down there," Jasper said giving me a peck on cheeks.

"Haha nice Jasper but know that if I am going down you going down with me," I said sticking out my tongue like a three year old. "Well you've been awfully quiet miss thing what's up with my best friend," I said directing it to Rosalie

"Haha Bells just giving the guys time to say hi before I come in," she answered smiling and coming over to give me a hug. She was hiding something from me but right now wasn't the time.

"So I need to know everything around here that's going around but first I have to get my schedule," I called.

Everyone laughed at the fact that I wanted to know everything going on, "Yea see you in class"

I went into the office to the Secretary Desk, "Hey Ms. Al"

The funny thing about Ms. Al is that she does things backward than most people would do like most people would say that they're glad I am back and then ask what they can do for me and she does the opposite.

"Hey Bella what can I do for you... I am so glad your back. We are having pineapple tarts for lunch" Oh yea she is also random.

"Yea I'm back can I please have my schedule," I asked sweetly in my innocent Bella tone.

"Yea sure here honey, here you go," she handed me a sheet with all of my class courses. Thankfully most of my credits were done in Seattle so I have a pretty much light schedule.

I looked over my class schedule. Hmm.

**First Period: **English------_History_

**Second Period: **Math-------_Free_

**Third Period: **Free--------_Physics_

**LUNCH**

**Fourth Period: **Physics-----_Bio Lab_

**Fifth Period: **Literature----------_Free_

Ok basically the first column is the subjects I have today and the other column is the subjects I haver tomorrow and they keep changing as the days go by. This new method is so weird.

I headed for my first class English.

I've been getting stared down and stop to talk to people like every five second literally. Something about how we (my group) was regrouping and finding new memebers. I really need to talk to Rosalie by the time I reached English I was late…. stupid classmates.

"Nice for you to join us Ms. Swan I see that a year doesn't change people," Ms. Rob my English teacher commented. I hated her--- don't actually hate the subject just her.

"Obviously you seem the same… I would think after a year you would notice that big mole that's growing at the side of your face and get it removed I guess not," I replied cooly as I made my way to my seat.

"How dare you…" Ms. Rob spat

"Yea yea I know detention," I finished before Ms. Rob had a chance. By this time the entire class was in fits of giggles and couldn't hold themselves in and they just burst out laughing. Tyler the guy next to me that I have known forever (also been my on and off boyfriend) turned to me, "Welcome back Bells its good to have you home."

"Its good to be home," I responded mostly for myself.

The rest of the morning was uneventful and soon I had my free period. I didn't know what to do with myself so I thought this would be the perfect time to see what was up and new with the school.

I knocked on the door of Room 15 an English class was happening in there... Rosalie English class to be specific, ms. Roe she had a different teacher than me thank god or else i wouldn't know how else to get her out of class, "The principal wants to see Rosalie right now." The teacher nodded and gave Rosalie a past.

"You know Bells you would think that the amount of shit you do the teachers wouldn't trust you." I had to laugh at this cause she was right. I think I have caused problems to every teacher in this school.

"I think they just don't care... but enough babbling about me let's talk something interesting like... Edward Cullen." At that Rosalie tensed up she was definitely holding back something. I looked at Rose and she had on her miserable face she had done something wrong and something tells me its Edward Cullen to blame.

**Ok sorry not that much action at all even though i promised but as you can see there will be an interesting story next chapter.... Sorry bout the cliffy well if you can call it that... ooh I had an interesting question from Isabela is online she asked why Edward is so cold to Bella and I can't really tell much right now just try to read between the lines. It definitely has something to do with Bella moving back in town but you know I am kind of making this up as I go along so please feel free to put in your two cents cause like i said i am making this up as i go along. I literally have not wrote anything else except this chapter so read and review. **


	4. The Story

**I'm so sorry for the long wait and I'm glad for those who stuck by me I just didn't know how to write this chapter I know its short but at least you know now how Edward was able to take over. Bella knows what she's doing she just got to tell me so I could write it I'm trying is swear it would help with your input seriously it would. I love the fact I am getting alerts for new chapters but I like reviews too so I would like some more of those give me input goes know I need it. Thanks**

"What happen Rose? Why are people coming up to me asking me if I am scouting for new friends? Why is Edward the king of the school? What the hell happened?" I tried to keep my voice even but I was getting frustrated. I was Frustrated at the fact that I no longer had control.

"Bells I am not cut out for this I tried I swear I did and everything was fine. I had everything under control everyone knew that you left me in charge and everything was running smoothly until Edward decided he wanted to run the school. He realized that all girls swooned over him and used it to his advantage. He became a player not enough to be hated by the girl population but enough to be his followers. All girls followed him and all guys hoped and prayed they could be like him to them he was god. I was pushed aside as a "wanna be" and nobody respected me and I didn't know what to do so I hid. I couldn't handle the pressure, and now you can see how all the ended," she said now on the verge of crying.

"Yea I see how it ended but I told you that if anything ever happened you had to start playing the field. Rose you are hot and any guy would start following you if you gave them the time of day unless your…" Oh my gosh she wasn't single anymore, "who is it Rose who made you give up your status as queen you know that once you're in a relationship it's all downhill from there."

I had to admit I was getting angry I gave her everything and she did the one thing to ruin it all but then I saw her face she was broken she had really took a toll I knew it was hard but I thought she was strong enough beside that though she was my best friends and I loved her and obviously she loved this guy.

"Its Emmett," when rose said this all my thoughts of being mad at her were gone she always loved Emmett from the beginning of time and she never had the courage to tell him. I was ecstatic for her. I pulled her into a one arm hug, "Shh.. Rose it's ok I'm happy for you I swear I just got to do damage control. You're my best friends and I love you. We're going to get Edward back I swear."

Rose nodded her head. I was going to make Edward pay for taking all of this away from me and Rose. He was going to find out what happened when the powerful get knock off their throne. Now planning is to commence.

**I'm sorry it was short give me ideas and it might be longer ******


	5. The Plan

**This is for the sucky chapter I posted yesterday so I thought I would make it up to you all.**

After the Rose telling me what was going on I told her that it was ok and that we were going to figure this out. At that point the bell rang and I got ready for my next class Math joy. I went over to my class and realized who I got. Mr. Harry Dick. I swear that's his name. I took my seat and started on my quest to bring down Edward Cullen from his high horse. This was a tricky situation though I had to start from the ground up. I calculated it I needed to get all the guys attention away from him and onto me. I sat the entire class calculating this and then something hit me something that was even better than before. What if I played Edward Cullen. That was it I was going to play Edward Cullen. I was going to play the player of the school it was almost way to sweet. If I got Edward to fall for me then things would fall back into place cause then he would be mine and mine completely and another one of my subjects. Hell I was enjoying this way too much. I felt a smirk grace my lips as the bell rang and I was going to tell the others of my plan.

I now had a free period before lunch and sent out a text to the gang… The original gang.

_**Master plan meet at normal spot now!!!!**_

Our normal spot was room 21. It was a room me and the gang put together the beginning of freshman year and only me and Rose had the key for. I opened it up and everything was how I left. It was dirty as if no one had been in it for a while but it was still the same. I took off my shoes and crashed on the sofa.

When we first designed this room we thought it was the awesome shit ever. It was still the most awesome thing ever. As you walk into the room you are greeted with a large blue sofa with blue beanbags and a big screen television. Connected to the television was a WII, Playstation 3, and Nintendo. On the left part of the room there was a full kitchen with refrigerator, stove, and microwave. There was also a pretty big dining table for us to eat during lunch when we need to get away from everyone. There was also a bedroom complete with a bathroom and even a closet filled with clothes for me, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. Then in another corner there were about three laptops with their own desk and chair. We also had some blow up beds around. Our school was a disaster refuge place and so we created this room thinking if anything ever happened we had somewhere we could be safe, also to get out of reality for a while and even for meetings.

"Hey Bells I guess you missed this place huh," a voice spoke out that I knew anywhere because of the Sothern accent.

"Yea Jas I really missed it, but I miss the power the most and I don't have all of it and I want it back," I said.

"Gosh Bells Chillax ok we're gonna get your throne back completely and Edward Cullen won't kknow what hit him.

"I was counting on that," I said cooly, "Rose close the door we have some scheming to start."

Rose obediently closed the door.

"Ok first order of business is congratulations for Rose and Emmett. I am so glad your together and if I had to choose between ruling and finding someone I love I would pick the someone I love any day so I am glad for you guys," I explained to them. I needed them to know I never hold anything against them for it that if this is what they wanted then so be it.

"Ok second order of business , Jasper get us some coke. We can't have a meeting without coke," everyone laughed. I am like a coke addict so anytime we have meeting coke must be available and though the room looked like it hasn't been used in a while we still had coke.

"Ok now the important thing Edward Cullen. We all know that he thinks he's Mr. Big Shot well I came up with a plan an evil plan. You see how Edward Cullen plays all the girls?" I asked

"O my god Bella you are a genius," Rose exclaimed.

"I know," and with that me and Rose started jumping up and down I know it's so girly but still I men we were going to take down and ruin Edward Cullen. Then I realized the confusion in the guys faces. Really can you guys be so dense.

"I'm gonna play Edward Cullen. I am going to make him fall head over heels and then dump him like yesterday's news," I explained to them very slowly like I was talking to mentally ill people.

"Holy crap Bella that's evil even for you but he deserves it he's like the assholes of assholes, ok so how is this going to play out." Jasper said

"Basically make me worry about out Mr. Edward Cullen. That is not it though. We need to get the school back on our side though because even if I was to beat Edward Cullen we don't need the school to give him sympathy," I said while pacing the room trying to figure out how to get the school back under me.

"I got Bells," Rose called and by the look on her face I really didn't like where this is going, "we're gonna have a party. Your birthday. Yes that's it and we are going to invite the entire school." Damn her I hated celebrating my birthday. Why would you celebrate getting older?

I guess Rose saw the disgust look on my face but she was adamant about this, "Think about it Bella if this party is a hit you will be queen of parties and that mean your closer to becoming queen and based on who you ask to dance or who you talk to or flirt with you get people back on your side and Emmett, me and even Jasper can start socializing and getting people on our side. It is so perfect come on," Rose gave me those pleading eyes knowing that she had me right where she wanted me

"Fine," I said in a disgusted tone.

"Ok so my birthday is next weekend so that party will be held next week and since Rose was the one to come up with the idea you're in charge miss thing so you better throw me a hell of birthday party," I smirked.

"Yey ok so I'll have everything prepared for next Saturday and by the way you didn't want the party I guess you're not going to help?"

"Nope," I said popping the 'p', "Well meeting adjourned I got my man to find," and like clockwork the bell rang. Now to go find Edward Cullen.

I glided into the cafeteria by myself and scanned the tables. You would think that after a year they would at least move around by nope the geeks still sit where the geeks sit and the emos still sit where the emos sit and basically everyone still sits where they usually sit except one place my place the center of the cafeteria where I resided there is Edward Cullen on his big but in my place. Calm down Bella you're going to make him think he's winning, but you'll have the upper hand just relaxes and everything will be fine. 'Edward Cullen operation take back my throne commencing.'

I walked over there and the guys around the table saw me and called over to me one of them was Mike. It was good to know I have not lost completely I still had people on my side.

"Hey mike," I called

"Why don't you come eat with us Bells come one."

"Ok sure let me get some food first and then I'll be right over."

"Ahh let me do that Bells," James another guy that was all putty in my hands said.

"Ok James remember what I like right?"

"Yea a pizza and a coke right?"

"Heheh yup you got it."

James gave me a toothy smile and went off while I went over to my table to Mike.

"Welcome back Bells we all have missed you hot stuff," Mike started and was greeted with an agreement all round the table. I also noticed that Mr. Cullen was not the center of attention anymore.

"Well it's good to be back. I turned to Edward and feigned surprise. Well I see you guys have a new guy who is he," I asked innocently.

"Oh come on the hottest girl in the school doesn't know who the hottest guy is something is wrong," Mike laughed, "This Bella is Edward Cullen."

Edward turned to me and a smile graced his lips it was a breathtaking one it was a crooked smile so to speak and his green eyes burned into mine he picked up my hand and said, "Well hello Bella I've heard so much from you. I hope we can be friends."

Ok what the fuck is going on why is he being nice to me this makes no sense he makes no sense maybe he is playing games with my head but the way he looked at me it seemed so genuine no Bella no. He was the same guy that told you he didn't like you, he was the same guy that didn't' show up for dinner because of you, he was the reason you ran out of your house this morning. Do not get trapped it's you job to trap him. Yes my job to trap him. But am I strong enough? No I never question strength I am I am… I hope

**Ok after this sucky chapter before I pretty sure I owe you at least a decent one I was wondering if anyone wanted to beta this story cause like I need someone to tell me like if my thoughts are straight and to keep my thoughts in line. So if anyone is interested please contact me. **

**Ok second thing I dedicate this chapter to **

Isabela is Online

VictoriaAngel

vampyregurl09

17

TWILIGHTGURL14

kk1999

twilighternerd1220

**I dedicate it to them because all these people reviewed and I greatly appreciate it. For those who put me as favorite author and favorite story and alert I really appreciate it but I do like reviews and tell me like what you want give me ideas here people. This story can only continue with your input because my head is basically banging on the wall every time I have to write a new chapter**

**Ok that's it thanks for reading**

**Terminated: Lexia**


	6. The Plan Revised

**It's been forever I know but I've been bitten by the writing bug lately and so I have this for all of you. If you stayed with the story I'm super grateful please hole on to it it's getting there I thankfully no longer have writers block and I know where I'm going with it don't worry Edward and Bella will get together stay tuned please. **

"Oh Edward," a squeaky girly shriek burst me out of my uncertain thoughts. I saw Edward spin around to see what Tanya wanted. She pointed her finger to the door and gave him a seductive smile.

At this point all the guys started to "whoop" and as Edward walked away I swore I heard one of them say "You're the man dude." After Edward left my little group came around and sat around me and everyone made space. James came moments later with my lunch and we started conversing after all I needed the gossip to be able to bring down Mr King.

"So what's been new around here since I left?" I asked James.

James looked at me with his blue eyes and small smirk on his face, "Well as you may have known your plan to keep Miss perfect Rose in charge was an epic fail and the Cullen kid has some smooth moves so you can do the math."

"Yes I see there has definitely been a power shift in all sincerity you think it's going to last since I came back?"

"Bella you're the hottest thing that has ever hit forks you're outspoken, every guy wants to bang you and every girl wants to be you. You have this high school eating out of your hands. Simply you can knock Mr Edward Cullen off his high horse with a snap of your fingers."

"Thanks James I really needed to hear that," The thing about me and James is that we have been friends forever. He has some really iffy views but he's been there when I need him and boy did I need him a lot sometimes. He always knew what to say and when to say it. Though we were friends the line of friends can be blurred sometimes so it's safe to say that we had an on and off relationship as well but that has never messed with the fact that he was always there for me.

"So…. What do you think of this Edward Cullen," I was sincerely curious.

"He is a thing and a half. The only thing keeping him up there is his charm for the girls the girls follow him like blind rats and you know how the guys in this school go… once you got more than one girl on your arm your God." I rolled my eyes at this comment because it was true. Everyone knew that the one way to get power was to wield it from the opposite sex except that is much easier said than done. The only reason I was able to do it was because I had a heart of ice something I was not proud of.

The buzzer went signaling lunch was over and so everyone got up to go to the next class; for me it was physics.

"What class you got next?" James asked.

"Physics fuck my life. I hate this subject with a passion."

"I remember… If my memories are accurate you once threw a pencil at the teacher and asked him to tell you the momentum the pencil had before and after collision to further your point the information was useless," I burst out laughing at that memory

"Yea well he had it coming his stupid monotone voice was enough to set me off it was miracle it took me as long as it did to make me snap."

"You truly are something Bella."  
"Yes yes I am and that's the reason you can't stay away from me," I stated cockly.

He snaked his hands across my waste and pulled me in, "Yes you are irresistible like that." I smiled up at him. He looked exactly the same way jus more manlier with a stronger jaw line and his brown hair coupled with blue eyes was enough to make any girl melt except I wasn't any girl and I've become immune to this a long time ago.

The smile on my face turned to a smirk I kissed him on the cheek shot back, "Too bad you're not," I and walked away.

James yelled across the already empty room, "One of these days Isabella Swan you're going to break some poor boy's heart so badly he won't be able to get up."

"That's what I'm counting on," I replied not looking back and already halfway out the door.

I made my way to my physics class. I had thought about going to my locker for my books but let's face it I wasn't going to use them.

I walked in the classroom and it looked exactly the same. The same lab desks, and whiteboard and the same physics teacher, this should be an interesting year.

"Hello Mr. Richard," giving him an innocent smile. He looked up on me and I saw the face that every single teacher gave me when they realized I was back.

The face of utter disappointment, "Hello Miss Swan I see you are back."

"Yes, yes I am and am looking forward to your class,"

"I'm sure you are, however, just remember that now in the school rule book throwing objects at teachers is now considered assault and punishable by suspension."

I feigned innocence, "Well then that's good to know, however, I cannot imagine a student doing such a thing to disrespect a teacher so."

Mr Richard rolled his eyes "Sit down Miss Swan"

"Gladly Sir."

I looked around the room that was already filling with people I recognized everyone's face and they all waved at me I smiled back. I decided to take the table all the way to the back next to the door just in case I had a need to repeat previous incidents I could just walk out instead. I took out my Ipod and placed the headphones in my ears and drowned out everything then Edward walked in with all his glory and I swore I think I saw every single girl in the room swoon. It was utterly disgusting and yet a small part of me found it impressive he was the boy version of me. He smiled at all the girls and winked at a couple then he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me sitting there.

He quickly recovered his composure and sat down next to me still smiling but it was obvious he was forcing it, "You are not suppose to be sitting here this table is mine."

"Ahhh I see well now it's ours because I need a seat,"

"Well go back where you came from I'm sure there plenty seats back there."

"Well I would but then I wouldn't get to see you every day and that just isn't going to be acceptable now is it," I sarcastically stated smirked and put my earphones back into my ears signaling this conversation was over.

Mr. Richard started class and I put my head down on the desk and decided that a little nap wouldn't hurt. Then I felt something knock me against my arm, "Arent' you gonna stay awake you might miss something important."

"Oh so now you care about how I do in schools make up your mind if you're going to be civil towards me or treat me like trash," This boy was really pissing me off I don't think it is even possible for me to be able to fake being into Edward he simply gets under my skin way too much.

"I just don't want to be pulling all the weight you need to know some information to help with whatever group crap we get thrown together,"

"I gat this ok I know my ways ins and outs of this school i've once not gone to a single class and still passed with a 90 so don't worry your precious mark is saved," I remembered that time it was risky but had to be done I was able to get this geek to hack into the computer system and change the grade and the teachers didn't care enough to doublecheck.

"You think you run this school now don't you," he snapped at me.

"Honey I know I run this school however if we were to collaborate we would make one heck of a team,"

"I would never work with you this is my school now and it's gonna stay that way,"

"What the hell is your problem with me," I was getting agitated because it's not the fact he didn't like me it was the fact that I didn't know why he hated me so much.

"Caz you are a selfish bitch who only thinks of herself all you cause is trouble,"

At this point I think we were getting a bit too loud and Mr. Richards called out, "If you two are done back there I would want to finish talking."

I was pissed and snapped no one ever talked to me the way Edward did and Mr Richards was pissing me off, "Why don't you shut your mouth the only reason you want us to be quiet is because our conversation intrigues the people in this class more than your voice ever will."

"Detention… tonight…Miss Swan,"

"Ha good teacher skills way to chastise me on this one I'm out Richards," with that I walked out the door and into the hallway. I started rethinking this whole Edward Cullen plan and maybe what that boy needed wasn't to get played he needed to fall hard plus this way it might be a little bit more interesting. I pulled out my phone and texted the group

_Change of plans guys we're not playing Cullen we're gonna make him suffer._

Everyone texted me at about the same time basically along the lines of what I meant by that so I texted them all back

_Edward Cullen doesn't want to step down we're gonna make the school boo him down get to the room now and we'll discuss the details… we are going to make him wish he never messed with me._

**Thanks again for all of you sticking with my story be sure to review because I love those reviews it is what helps me keep writing. I promise this is about to get a hell of a lot more interesting. If you guys are wondering why Bella changed her plan it's because Edward is really pissing her off and she can't even fake affection for him but don't worry you ever had a guy that you hated so much that u like him well yea that's what is going on. **


	7. I Declare War

We were all sitting around the wooden dining room table in room 21 and I told them that I couldn't do it. There was no way I was going to be able to play Edward Cullen and the more I thought about the more I realized that he would probably see right thorough it. This plan of revenge seems much more satisfying. This was going to be a well-cultivated plan ending on my birthday. By the time I turn eighteen Edward will be as small as a molecule on the Forks social ladder.

"Jasper I need you to call old Margie at the flower shop and see if she has any old dead flowers"

"Uhh Bella why do we need old dead flowers?" Jasper scrunched his face and looked completely lost.

"Because we are sending a message to Mr. Cullen on the card I want written: 'Back down or face the wrath of the Queen.'"

At this Emmett burst out laughing, "you sound like the medieval times"

"What's wrong with the medieval times they cut off your head if you disobeyed and I like that message"

At this Rose interjected, "I like it Bella but I think it should be a spectacle a face-off so that the entire school can see."

"That's a wonderful idea Rose. Yes this way it's a declaration. I like it" I beamed at her.

Jasper has always been the cautious one and never liked confrontation so it was no surprise when he interjected in a sad voice, "So we're calling war"

"Yea Jasper we are and we if necessary we are bringing in all the reinforcements."

Everyone stared at me but it was Rose that had said it first in a small and scared voice, "Are you saying that we might open it back up"

I looked at all their appalled faces we had made a promise to never open it back up because it caused too many problems, but this was different. So I told them truthfully, "I don't know if we need to but if it is necessary yea we are going to start it up again"

"Bella this is serious we decided to never use it again because it causes too much pain and sorrow when that kid moved out of state because of it we promised to never unleash it again" Jasper was looking at me with wide eyes. I knew that opening this would cause serious problems but Edward Cullen was a bigger threat he was not only a threat to my life at school but to my life at home. I could not let him call the shots it was not going to work.

"Sorry Jasper, if need be all bets are off. Edward Cullen is going down one way or another."

We all went dead quiet knowing this was going to be a full out war and Emmett was never one for soft words but we all heard him whisper "Lord Help Us."

Rose leaned her head on his shoulder, "I don't think even the Lord can help us now."

The plan was set for after school. In a small town people usually hang around the front of the school before they dispersed especially on the first day back. They wait for the friends to come out and they hang around and talk about where they should go next it usually takes about an hour to clear out so we figured right after school was the best time.

My group was hanging around my car when the flower delivery truck pulled up. The entire school was pretty much engrossed; flowers never get delivered to the school, and the chatter of voices muted down to quiet whispers

The mailman got out of his truck and shouted, "I'm looking for a Ms. Isabella Swan"

I moved from my tuck to the delivery man and took the flowers. I heard Edward shout from behind, "Looks like u have a secret admirer Isabella probably looks just like the flowers. I guess you attract the dark emo and suicidal."

I signed for the flowers and turned around to meet his smirk and walked straight towards him. Everyone was looking; this was the confrontation that was going to start war and they could feel it, "Oh dear Edward you are right they are from an admirer," I said looking at the bouquet of dead dried up light pink roses; "When alive these flowers here represented desire, passion, joy of life, youth but in death you see they represented the opposite. I admire how well you've handled the school in my absence but it's time to let go." I reached in front of him and started to feel the dried out petals of the dead flowers I lifted my head and looked squarely in his eyes, "These flowers represent you if you don't back down You are done here."

I placed the flowers in his hand and smiled sweetly. He grinned and said, "Are you calling war Isabella because if you are I assure you I will bring down all I have."

At this I gave a small giggle "but that's just it Edward you don't have much in any department do you. Face it your done."

At this Edward became really aggravated "I don't think so Isabella. I think I'm jus getting started," Edward sneered, threw down the flowers stomped on them and with that walked away followed by a couple of his little posse.

The entire school was dead silent waiting for what I was about to do and truthfully I didn't know that I had decided until the words came out of my mouth, "You all know me and you know what I am capable of. Take sides very carefully and I think you should know I'm reopening the FGC everything will be back online by the end of the day" and with that I walked toward Rose's car as the others got in when I was finally in we peeled out of the parking lot leaving tire marks as we left.

The entire car was quiet we all could feel it this was gonna be a brutal war but God so help me I will prevail I'm Isabella Marie Swan and this is my God damn school. He took my dad and he took my life the life I always wanted so God help me if I let him take my school and town as well.


End file.
